Device-to-Device (D2D) communication in a cellular communications system is receiving a significant amount of interest, particularly with respect to next and future generation networks. D2D communication is communication between a source device and a target device, where both the source device and the target device are wireless devices (e.g., User Equipment devices (UEs) in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) terminology). Some of the potential advantages of D2D communication include off-loading of the cellular network, faster communication, increased awareness of surrounding wireless devices of interest (e.g., running the same application), higher-quality links due to a shorter distance, etc. Some appealing applications of D2D communications are video streaming, online gaming, media downloading, Peer-to-Peer (P2P), file sharing, etc.
As such, there is a need for systems and methods for enabling and implementing D2D communication between wireless devices in a cellular communications system.